Paparazzi Princess
by LalehBakhtiar
Summary: When Alaska the beautiful heiress is out of control, her granddad sends her to an elite boarding school undercover. She falls in love with a literate greek god and drama unfolds...


Manhattan , New York

ALASKA ARCHIBALD POV

I knew something was wrong as soon as i stepped into my grandfather's office in our upper east side mansion. From the grim expression on my dear old grandfather who was sitting behind his mahogany desk, I knew I wouldn't like this meeting. Not one bit.

Behind the tyrant patriarch of the Archibald family was my kind grandmother who stood regally looking at me with sad amber eyes. "My rebellious granddaughter", she probably thinks while looking at me. I also became aware of the presence of the loyal butler of my grandfather for almost thirty years standing near the fireplace looking down at the carpeted floor.

He's the culprit for this morning meeting. I concluded silently

"You called me, Granddad?" I asked, closing the heavy door behind me pretending that everything is okay when the ambience in the library tells a different story.

"Yes" My grandfather, Robert Archibald, replied pleasantly gesturing me to sit in the chair in front of him. "Are you done with your lessons today?"

"Yeah" I answered him with a smile on my face. I sat on one of the leather chairs across him mentally preparing myself for whatever the hell this meeting is about. He wouldn't call me for a light chat in his office. Oh, not my granddad.

He pulled a stack of newspapers from his drawer and placed them unceremoniously on the polished table. I mentally winced when I saw every tabloids folded where my face was splashed with bold captions above them.

"Unbelievable." My grandad snickered, looking at the pile of rags disgustedly. "You've been in every front page of every tabloid in New York City thrice this week. A new record, I might add."

I cringed at Robert Archibald's blunt words. I knew something like this would happen the moment the maid summoned me from my study room with a resigned sigh from my tutor.

Yes. I am not one of those ordinary girls in New York who attended regular schools since the kidnapping incident that happened when i was in fifth grade. My grandparents thought that it would be best if i learn my education at home. Since then tutors come to our upper east side mansion to teach me just not academic lessons but among other things. Robert Archibald also thinks that I must learn how to protect myself since I strongly refuse bodyguards when I roamed the city. He was paranoid that the kidnapping incident might happen again so he prepared at all times.

And so he hired the best tutors money can buy. Graduates from prestigious schools were the ones who oversee my academic education while ex-special force officers trained me in self defence and how to use different kinds of weapons.

I could proudly say that i am pretty good in protecting myself. But my grandfather had not been satisfied with that. He also added other activities to my already tight schedules. He added tutors for me to learn target shooting, archery, Equestrian lessons and parkour in our vast Hamptons estate.

But that didn't stop me from partying with my two best friends, Elsa and Aaron. I sighed deeply. From the looks of my grandfather i am as good as grounded for weeks if I am lucky enough to plead out of the goodness in my granddad's heart.

The overprotective Aaron Mercer, who stood as my guard and partner in crime always, the one New York society had dubbed as the "American prince" with his stunning looks of blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He's the one I'd been with when I got my tattoo and belly button ring as my first act of rebellion to my family. Then there was the level headed Elsa Moreau, the brunette who always acted as my guardian of the out-of-control teenager who invades the city like it was their only time to party, though she's the same age as Aaron and I but she's far too mature for both of us. They balanced my life.

Which often caused us trouble - mostly my fault, I was known in New York limelight for having a short temper and drink till you drop attitude. That's the reason why I was plastered on those stupid magazines and papers, my grandfather's butler has fascinatedly collected this morning.

"What?" Robert Archibald dragged me out of my reverie. Nothing to say… No explanation as to why you were caught fighting in a nightclub in Soho with you friends?"

I scowled while looking straight at the eyes of the man considered as one of the wealthiest and most powerful man in America but his intimidating looks have no effect on me. He doesn't have the right to criticize me or my friends in front of me, i thought furiously. I was preparing for a hot retort when I caught my shaking her head slightly to stop myself. I looked away and said softly. "Um...no."

For the sake of my beloved grandmother I always tolerate Robert Archibald. I also heard from the corner an audible sigh of relief from Mr.Griggs, my granddad's butler. He probably thinks that we saved another round of confrontation between me and granddad.

"I have had enough of this." My grandfather stated. This drew my attention back to him. "You're going to England first thing tomorrow."

"What!?" I shrieked, standing abruptly from my chair. I stared at him incredulously. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

My granddad's eyes grew darker and colder by the moment. "Do not raise you voice with me, young lady!"

I knew that instant that I was no longer talking to my grandfather but to the American business tycoon that everyone feared the head of the Archibald Empire.

My sympathetic grandmother stepped in because she knew this would end like the other battles i have with grandfather. "Your grandfather and I think that this is the best time for you to study in the elite school in England that teaches the royalty and children from the wealthiest families how to behave properly and befitting for their station in society.

I snorted at the speech. I love my grandmother but such speeches made my hairs stand. But who gives a damn on how to properly behave in society, I'd never wanted to fit or mingle with the snobs and superficial people of the society, They tried to push and take advantage of the others to climb the social ladder.

What i hated most was that everyone tried to get closer to you because of your family and not because of who you are. Now my grandparents wanted me to join the future snobs and shallow generation of the society and mix with them.

They probably lost their minds, I thought sadly. I would rather cut my right arm and probably my right leg too if that's what would make them happy, before i study in that freaking elite school.

"Mr.Griggs." Robert motioned his butler who was silently standing near the fireplace to come near his table.

I privately called him Robert's capo. Doing whatever his master asked him to do without questions. Dressed in what english butler's wear in movies, the man spends his life pleasing Robert Archibald. I often wondered if Robert Archibald had already asked him to kill people before. I wouldn't be shocked if he already did.

Silently Robert's capo gave me a folder with a piece of paper inside with a picture on the upper right side of the document. I squinted closely to look at the picture because the woman resembles me. I burst out laughing when i get a a good look at the woman. My grandfather and his capo were fucking hilarious. "What's with the black hair and nerd glasses? Am I going to work as undercover in that school?"

"Oh, no." Granddad answered with equal sarcasm in his voice. "If you will look closely she wearing brown contact lenses.

I snorted at the name when I happened to glance at the profile. "Alaska Atherton? Where the hell did that name come from?"

Robert's eyebrows drew together. That's your first name and if I am not mistaken, Atherton is your grandmother's maiden name. From this moment you are no longer Alaska Archibald, the spoilt party-girl heiress of the Archibald family. You are Alaska Atherton an American commoner entering Richton Academy."

"So you're throwing me out?" I concluded bitterly, closing the file in my hand. "You're going to dispose me in a boarding school to avoid creating another scandal to your precious family name?"

I ignored Robert's thunderous glare and focused on my grandmother's misty eyes with tears. "Oh, its not like that, my darling girl, We want you to learn how to handle society when granddad and I no longer will be here to help you. They're mean and…."

"Exactly." Robert agreed

"You have to learn how to handle them. Don't let them handle you. They are so forgivable now because they think that your still young and grieving your parent's death but there would be a time when they no longer find that as a valid excuse for your behaviour. They would tear you into pieces. Remember you are the heiress of the Archibald Empire."

I gaped at grandmother's speech. My grandma thinks about the society like that? She's the queen of Manhattan society for heaven's sake!

Was that the real reason? Is society that harsh as my grandma says?

I dont know

And i simply dont care.

"Can I go now?" I asked. I hate to have another confrontation with Robert Archibald.

With a short nod from my grandfather I was dismissed. Before I reached the door, I heard Robert's warning behind me. "If you think of pulling stunts in England like you always do here and expect me to bail you out. Then you are mistaken, my child. You are responsible for your own. Come back here when you are ready to take your place as an Archibald heiress."

With that my life was about to change. Only I didn't know it yet.


End file.
